Wolves And Screams
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Tyina meets her cousin Sage and he helps her see that not all wolves are bad. Written by guestsurprise per request of some readers. I only posted it for them. :)


**A story some readers asked guestsurprise for. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Vamps, Zambanza, and Tyina belong to guestsurprise. Sage belongs to Steelcode. :)**

* * *

**Wolves And Screams**

Tyina was sitting on the sofa and watching a movie about how people were turned into monsters and released into the city! She was on the edge of her seat and looking completely nervous! She wasn't supposed to be watching a scary movie, but she was anyway!

At that moment, Sage just walked in and transformed into his human form. As he shook the water from his hair, he saw the young teen sitting on the sofa. Curious, he eased over to her and glanced at her. He had not met Tyina personally before. He was about to introduce himself when he saw her gulp harder and stare at the TV, still unaware he was there. He cleared his throat, but she still didn't hear. Now pouting a bit, he leaned over the sofa and got nearer to her face.  
"Hello there," he greeted cheerfully.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Tyina shouted, now shooting back and tumbling off the sofa. Gasping in surprise, Sage walked over to help her up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you okay?" He asked, now kneeling down and helping her sit up.

"Yeah, I'm good," she said, now adjusting her metal arm.

"You sure? That was a nasty fall," he said, now scanning her for injuries and also using his wolf-like scent to smell for injuries too. His eyes narrowed as he smelled the small faint scent of blood. He then noticed her arm was bleeding on the side, but she ignored it. "You're hurt."

"Huh?" She asked.

"Look," he said, now pointing at her arm.

"Oh that; yeah, it's just a scratch," she said, but winced as she felt it drip more blood. Sage shook his head and adjusted himself.

"No, that's more than a scratch; I can clean that for you," he said, now helping her up and back on the sofa.

"No, thanks; I'm good," she said, now looking away shyly.

"Well, for starters, let's get to know each other. I'm Sage," he greeted, now giving her a warm smile and extending his hand.

"I'm Tyina." She said back, now shaking his extended hand.

"I guess we're cousins, huh? My alien dad is Whampire; your Eatle's daughter, right?" Sage said.

"Well sort of. He is married to my sister so he's my brother-in-law," she said.

"So…you don't formally have parents?" Sage asked.

"Not really, but since she's my older sister I do see her as my mom sometimes," Tyina shrugged.

"Well, family is family. Wait…Zambanza told me about you," Sage grinned, now getting excited. But then he arched an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked, now seeing his change of expression.

"She told me you're scared of wolves," he smirked.

"Oh…yeah, they're pretty creepy. They're dangerous and I have gotten bitten by them before," she said, now holding herself. "I only trust Blitzwolfer. He showed me that there was nothing to be afraid of."

"And there are others that want you to trust them too," Sage said, now looking at her intently.

"Others? There are no other wolves around here," she said, now looking around.

"Well…actually there are," he said.

"Who?"

"Well…you have to promise not to be afraid." He said.

"I can't promise that because I'm just…," she paused as she saw him transform into his wolf form and cock his head at her. He then gave her a wolf smile and Tyina stared harder and harder until her eyes rolled back and she fainted

"No! Oh, no!" He gasped to himself as he began to lick her on her face. "C'mon Tyina…you can't faint on me before we get a chance to know each other."

After a few seconds, she began to stir and Sage transformed back into his human form. As she opened her brown eyes, she looked up and saw him looking at her.

"Hey…," he said. "Easy…,"

"S-Sage?" She said, now confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just had a crazy dream. I thought you just turned into a wolf," she said, now sitting up and holding her head.

"You weren't dreaming…but I promise I won't hurt you!" Sage said, now seeing her jump up.

"N-Now you stay back!" She said, now seeing her cut bleeding harder now and soaking her sleeve.

"C'mere! Your cut is getting worse; I can clean it," Sage said, now standing and approaching her.

"Clean it like how?" She said, now getting into a defensive stance.

"I can lick it; I can sterilize it because of my wolf powers," Sage said.

"No! Absolutely not! I won't let you eat me!" She protested.

"C'mon…it's not eating you," Sage chuckled, now seeing her approaching the stairs.

"Stay back!"

"Tyina~,"

"NO!"

"Come on…,"

"You keep away from me!"

"No…,"

"WHAT?!"

"I said…no," Sage chuckled, now getting a devious grin and slowly transforming into his wolf form. He then took off after her and she shot towards the stairs, but he blocked her. She then flipped over him and ran out the front door. Whampire and Vamps had arrived a few minutes ago and were watching and just chuckling with each other.

"Sage is after his cousin?" Vamps deduced.

"But of course; Tyina is in for a wild and fun ride," Whampire laughed, now hearing Tyina's shout in surprise from outside.

_Meanwhile…_

Tyina was running and Sage tackled her mid-run and the two went tumbling down the hill! As they were tumbling, Sage transformed back into his human form and kept her pinned to his chest to prevent her from getting hurt in the tumble. Once they landed, he pinned her down and used his weight on her to keep her from getting up.

"G-Get up!" She said angrily. But he only ignored her and gently licked her wound. "GAAAAAAAAAAAH! STOP TASTING ME!"

"Relax, Tyina…I'm only sterilizing it and then we will go to Frankenstrike," Sage said as he gently licked her wound briefly and then stopped to avoid awkwardness. "I know this seems strange, but I have to sterilize it in my human form because you're too afraid of my wolf form. Since I am a shapeshifter, I can sterilize wounds in both forms due to my powers."

Tyina tried to get up, but he still kept her pinned down. After a few seconds, he sat up and helped her sit up as well. He then transformed into his wolf form and began licking her face and making her laugh and giggles.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP SAHAHAHAHAHAHAGE!" She laughed hard.

Within a second, he stopped and gave her a confident smile.

"Alright, maybe you aren't as dangerous as I thought, but wolves are still scary to me," she said, now scratching behind his ears. He nodded and then went back into his human form once more.

"I understand; they scared you badly, but not all wolves are terrible. You don't need to fear me," Sage smiled.

"I see that now; thanks, Sage," she said shyly, now blushing as he got closer.

"Oh no, you don't…no getting shy on me," Sage laughed, now pouncing and tickling her stomach. Soon, Tyina was in stitches as her older cousin tickled her and then helped her back to the mansion. He truly was one of a kind. As they entered, the Vladat brothers were there to greet them.

"Have fun, you two?" Vamps smiled.

"Yeah, I guess there is more to my cousin than I thought," Tyina grinned.

"That goes for me too; she's shy, but amazing and fun," Sage smirked.

"And he's full of surprises, but…a wonderful cousin," Tyina smiled, now letting Sage cuddle her. She then turned and hugged him back; their family was all that she could ever ask for, especially when there was nothing to fear.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! And yes, Tyina has finally overcome her fear of Sage! XD This story was requested by a few people and here it is! **

**Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
